Learning
by Her Madjesty
Summary: Some lessons are not taught in schools or in the workplace. Sometimes, one must discover things on one's own. Self-discovery can lead to the most interesting of results.


_A/N Alright, there's a brief story behind this piece. I realized that there's not a lot of stories out there about female masturbation, particularly not about how females learn to masturbate. Thereby, I've been considering doing a series on how a female learns about her own body, just so that the literature is out there. Let me know what you guys think, and what you think other people need to know about!_

_There will be updates of regular smut, too. But this is a little project I wanted to start, and one that I hope you all enjoy._

* * *

"Oh, Tia!" Lottie gushed, splaying her newly manicured hands dramatically. "You just won't believe the man I ran into tonight!"

Tiana rolled her eyes affectionately from across the counter, nursing a cup of tea. "Let me guess." She said. "He was—"

"Handsome as all get out!" Lottie cheered. "And his accent, Tia, it was like a dream!"

"Did you at least get his name?" Tiana teased.

Lottie had the decency to duck her head and flush. "Not really." She said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I really should have, though, because he was amazing in bed, and I'd love to do that again."

Tiana snorted into her tea, eyes sparkling with repressed laughter. "Lottie!" She said. Charlotte laughed along with her, embarrassment fading.

"Aw, you know how I am, Tia." She said sheepishly. "Can't complain when I find a handsome stranger, though."

"I wouldn't ask you to." Tiana said affectionately. "You do what makes you happy, Lottie. Just promise me you'll stay safe, and I won't say a word."

"Well, I can promise that." Lottie wiggled her eyebrows and pulled a square package out of her jean pockets.

The two girls broke into laughter again.

"Oh, but it's late." Charlotte's laughter was broken up by her yawn. "And you've got work in the morning, don't you?"

"Like always." Tiana said with a shrug. "And Anna texted me and said that she needed me to take her night shift, so I'll be there all day."

"It's amazing you can manage your classes and all this work." Lottie said, standing and walking towards the door. "I should be telling you to keep yourself safe!"

"I'll be fine." Tiana reassured her, ushering the woman out into the hall. "Now get home, and text me as soon as you make it there."

"I will, I will." Lottie giggled. "Night, Tia!"

"Goodnight, Lottie." Tiana said, closing the door behind her with a quiet grin.

A moment passed. Then, the woman sagged against her door, running a hand through her hair. Her jaw popped as she yawned, glancing at the clock herself. It was nearing two in the morning, Friday night draining into Saturday morning.

Tiana groaned and shoved herself upward, stumbling towards her bedroom. Stress mounted in her head, guiding her down into the pillows. Her thoughts niggled at her, keeping sleep at the edges of her consciousness.

Tiana rolled over and glared at her ceiling.

Charlotte had always been, vocal about her exploits, leaving Tiana more than a little lonely. Her friend was young and bubbly and bouncy, with enough commitment issues to make one or two night stands a comfortable habit. Comparatively, Tiana hadn't had a boyfriend since she had been in high school, and expected for one night of haphazardous fumbling around, she hadn't felt the need to pursue—well, anything quite like _that_.

Now, a warmth fluttered in her abdomen, and Tiana moaned, pulling a pillow over her face in frustration.

She glanced at the clock again, peeking out from under the pillow. The red numbers blinked numbly at her.

There was no reason she _couldn't_ give it a try. It's not like there was anyone in her apartment to judge her.

A moment passed, and then she was up, stumbling towards her desk to pull up her computer.

XXX

Thirty minutes later, the computer screen flickered in front of Tiana as she sipped another glass of tea.

"To masturbate means to stimulate yourself in a sexual way." She murmured, scrolling downward on the page. "Thanks, Captain Obvious. I just want to know how to _do it_."

She switched pages between Google Images and NetDoctor, taking in diagrams with practiced indifference.

"If you don't know exactly what it is you like or what it takes for you to reach orgasm, it's a good idea to practice on your own." Tiana moved back to NetDoctor. "Again, helpful."

The page had a list of suggestions that followed the statement, and Tiana absorbed it all, slightly hesitant.

"Start with a shower." She murmured, glancing at her bathroom door. "Okay."

Tiana closed her eyes and her laptop before coming to her feet. "Let's give this a chance. Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Tiana could almost see Charlotte smirking at her and shoved the image away, moving into the bathroom.

The page had suggested taking a warm shower to get things started. Tiana turned on the water and let the steam start to rise, stepping in carefully.

She sighed as the water streamed over her body.

The convenient store soap wasn't the best, but it did the trick. Tiana washed the day off her skin, carefully tracing her fingers across her thighs, lingering just outside her sex. She hesitated, and then moved quickly, washing herself thoroughly and rinsing the soap from her hands.

The webpage had said that her body was nothing to be ashamed of, but Tiana had always teetered on the edge. Some days it felt like she was twitching out of her own skin, or staring at a stranger in the mirror.

More than once, she'd wondered if anyone would be willing to date her, when she felt so out of sorts.

It didn't matter, though, she thought, turning off the water. Reaching upward, she groped for her lotion.

"I'm just dating myself right now." She chuckled, popping open the cap and spreading the lotion over her arms, then down towards her legs. "And we're incredibly happy together."

Warmth and contentment spread through her abdomen, though she didn't entirely understand it. Tiana moved her hands slowly, up and down her legs, then glanced up nervously towards the mirror.

She took a deep breath, and then continued. The watermelon lotion stank, but not unpleasantly. She rubbed it over the back of her knuckles and onto her palms, wincing slightly as she traced her callouses.

Her hands hesitated over her breasts, but she moved forward resolutely. Gentle fingers traced their edges before moving inward. Tiana had always been a little proud of her breasts, and now weighed each of them carefully in her hands, teasing her nipples with her thumbs until they stood pert.

The warmth in her abdomen grew stronger, and Tiana sighed contently.

Quietly, she walked from her bathroom to her bedroom, taking a hand mirror with her. The website she had visited had suggested using one, and she frowned at it as she closed the door. Where she would set it, she didn't know.

Tiana settled on her bed, the comforter soft on her bare skin. Hesitating, she moved to set the mirror between her knees, before setting it aside instead. Her hands trembled.

Slowly, she moved her hands back to her breasts, massaging her nipples and sighing as the heat built between her legs. Her eyelids fluttered and she squeezed her thighs together. She wondered for a moment if she could orgasm from this sensation alone. Each touch made the warmth pulse brighter and stronger.

One hand ventured down her stomach, teasing through her curls, and the warmth trembled.

Carefully, Tiana fingered her labia apart, tracing the damp insides of her sex. The heat in her stomach had not subsided, but she couldn't stop her giggling. The entire act was a little strange, but she couldn't deny that it felt good.

One hand still rubbing her nipple, she moved her fingers carefully along her folds. The webpage she had visited said her clitoris was somewhere near the front of her sex, hidden beneath her labia.

She found a small spot and moved her finger in a circle around it, shuddering slightly as a tingling sensation passed through her. Her other hand squeezed her breast once more, and slowly Tiana rocked against her finger, moving it in circles around her clitoris.

It was good. It was really, really good. Tiana tilted her head back for a moment, letting the gentle wave of arousal surround her.

The warmth ballooned for a moment, tingled, but then, rather suddenly, dissipated.

Tiana frowned down at her body. She removed her fingers from her sex and moved them back to her breast, trying to regain the sensation. A few moments passed this way, but she was unsuccessful.

After a minute, Tiana huffed and lay back on her bed, scowling at the ceiling. She wasn't terribly surprised by the result of her efforts, but it was still disappointing. The webpage had said that she wouldn't necessarily orgasm, but she had been hoping—

No matter. Tiana shook herself and stood, walking out of her bedroom and back into the bathroom to wash her hands.

She had some learning to do, she determined, looking at her dilated eyes in the bathroom mirror. There would be plenty of time for that.


End file.
